


Get. Out.

by Lover496



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversation, Defending Mycroft, Holmes parents are aweful, Other, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Scolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover496/pseuds/Lover496
Summary: This is practically a rant against the Holmes parents (especially Mrs Holmes) because they are such a**holes to Mycroft after all he's been through with Eurus. I inserted a female character (possibly Mycroft's girlfriend in this scenario, idc) to defend him and tell them to f*ck off.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Eurus Holmes & Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Holmes' Father/Mycroft Holmes, Mummy & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Get. Out.

„Alive for all those years? How is this even possible?“ Mrs. Holmes practically spat out that last word. Mycroft forced himself to remain calm, at least on the outside. „What uncle Rudi had begun, I thought it best to continue“ he answered his mother. She didn’t care. „I’m not asking how you did it, boy, I’m asking how could you!“ Again, he forced himself not to scream back at her the way she screamed at him. She could sense that this must take him a lot of effort. 

„I was trying to be kind.“

„Kind? Kind? You told us that our daughter was dead.“

It did not seem that his calm demeanor had any effect on his mother. She remained quite hysterical. Though he couldn’t blame her.

„Better that than tell you what she had become. I’m sorry.“ And he meant it. Those were not words that usually left his lips easily, but this time they were true. Yet they had never felt so worthless, so inadequate to describe how he felt.

„Whatever she became, whatever she is now, Mycroft, she remains our daughter.“ Now Mr. Holmes got himself involved in the conversation. Up until this point he had remained silent, seemed slightly disappointed in Mycroft at most.

„And my sister.“ She knew it was meant to express that Mycroft felt with them. That he understood they were hurt. But also to show that he didn’t make this decision carelessly. That he loved her as well. That he knew what it meant. Once again, his parents didn’t care.

„Then you should have done better“ his mother spat.

„He did his best.“ Surprisingly, Sherlock came to help him. Or maybe not so surprisingly, given what they just went through together. But even with Sherlock on his side, it didn’t matter.  
„Then he is very limited.“ There was no sign of understanding in her voice.

This is when it was finally to much for her. „Well, it’s very easy to see where he got that from.“ Suddenly all eyes in the room were turned on her. „He made a mistake, an enormous one even. But he acted in best intentions to keep you and Sherlock, as well as Eurus, save. He had to deal with her all on his own. Now he just went through a traumatic ordeal, if things would have been slightly different he might not even sit here in front of you, and yet all you can do is scold him? If I were him, I wouldn’t have assumed you would still accept Eurus as your daughter after she became a murderer either, given how you treat him for just trying to help her without hurting you in the process.“ Her voice was cold as ice, despite the flame of hatred for these people that grew larger inside of her by the second. „Get. Out.“ She finally spat.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote this as a rant, I will probably never continue to write their reactions.


End file.
